The best birthday present a girl could ask for
by Angel-of-Cake
Summary: Written for the Proposal challenge on HPFC. On her 21st birthday Parvati Patil recieves the best birthday present a girl could ask for. One-shot Parvati/Dean


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Parvati Patil never liked her birthday much simply because she was never the sort of person who liked to share things and, having a twin sister, she had to do that with her birthday.

Sure, Parvati loved Padma dearly and normally delighted in being a twin but she'd always wanted what other people took for granted, a day that was purely her own- where she could do whatever she wanted without having to agree it with her sister (who usually had completely different opinions to her).

So, when the evening of September 14th rolled round, Parvati wasn't as happy as a girl should be on 21st birthday when her friends have worked long and hard to organize a party for her. Because, strictly speaking, her friends hadn't worked long and hard to organize a party for her. _Their_ friends had worked long and hard to organize a party for _them_. It was a joint party. It was for Padma too.

It just meant that everything, the music, the decoration, the food, had to be agreed upon by both sisters which, if a little annoying, was do-able. It didn't really matter- Parvati knew that- but she couldn't help but think that she wouldn't be the true star of this party, as she should be at her own birthday party- it would just be a role she shared with Padma.

But, Parvati admitted to herself, it was a good party. There was a live band playing covers of Weird Sisters songs and a huge shiny pink dance floor and enchanted silver balloons floating around and two birthday cakes- one chocolate and one lemon- because their friends couldn't bear any more arguments about which sort to have. There were lots of happy, smiling people in elegant dress robes and fruit punch and streamers and a giant banner hovering magically above their heads which read 'Happy 21st birthday Parvati and Padma'.

But fruit punch was Padma's favourite drink (Parvati had wanted champagne) and the pink shiny dance floor was Padma's idea (Parvati had thought it looked tacky) and many of the happy, smiling people in dress robes were friends of Padma's that Parvati barely knew. Even if it was her party, Parvati thought, it was only half her party.

But there, standing by the side of the dance floor in black and white dress robes, was her gorgeous, funny, sexy boyfriend, Dean Thomas. He, at least, was all hers.

"Dean!" she called.

"Parvati!" he smiled at her as she approached. "Happy birthday!" He gave her a kiss, one of his amazing Dean kisses that went right down to your toes and made them tingle.

"So," Parvati said when she could finally tear herself away from her boyfriend's amazing lips, "What's my present, then?"

"Oh, you mean the flowers and chocolates weren't good enough for you?"

"No but you said in the card that you had a special present for me- one you had to give me at the party."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, what is it?"

Dean didn't answer; he just stuck out his hand and asked Parvati to dance.

Parvati accepted the hand but she couldn't help but worry, slightly childishly, that Dean had forgotten about her present or, worse that he had thought he could get away with a bunch of flowers and a large box of chocolates which- although lovely- was a little less than she expected from her almost perfect boyfriend of over three years.

But, whatever. It didn't really matter. Parvati forgot this rather petty concern- or she tried- and concentrated on the joy of slow dancing with her aforementioned almost perfect boyfriend.

In fact, Parvati began to enjoy having Dean's arms around her so much that she didn't even notice that the music had stopped until she realized that they weren't there anymore.

Looking up, she noticed that everyone had stopped dancing and was looking at her and Dean, who was fumbling around in his pockets. Eventually, he drew out a small, velvet box. Then he got down, slightly clumsily, on to one knee and flipped the box open revealing a shiny, golden ring with two sparkling diamonds nestling in the top.

Parvati gasped. She felt as if she might burst into tears from happiness. Because, of course, there was only one reason why a boy would get down on one knee holding a diamond ring. Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore that she had share her birthday party with Padma because it was clear that she was going to be the only star of this party. And, more importantly, she was getting what she wanted most in all the world: Dean. She was about to receive the best birthday present a girl could ask for.

"Parvati," Dean asked, "Will you marry me?"


End file.
